


I'll chase you as long as it takes (because you stole my diary).

by ProfessionalCatFan (idemandahug)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idemandahug/pseuds/ProfessionalCatFan
Summary: Ouma is his usual self. Akamatsu is tired.





	I'll chase you as long as it takes (because you stole my diary).

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote and posted this on tumblr last year, and it was probably one of my more popular fics there. I figured I might as well post it here, too. I've edited the writing quite a bit, but the story's still the same. It's really not much, but still thank you for reading.

Writing a diary was a perfectly normal hobby, perhaps even a little cliché, and Akamatsu treasured any sense of normalcy and comfort she could find during the killing game.

She wrote at the desk inside her room every night, logging the day’s events while venting her thoughts and feelings. Trapped inside such a strange school, weeks could easily blend into a tangled mess—the diary at least helped her keep track of the passing days.

That evening, just as she sat down to write, she heard a voice.

“What are you doing, Akamatsu-chan?”

She whipped her head back to see Kokichi Ouma, wearing that familiar smirk.

“Ouma-kun! How did you get in here?!”

“The door was unlocked. You know, you’re surprisingly careless,” Ouma said with an easy grin.

Then he snatched her diary off the table.

“Hey, hey, what’s this? Could it be Akamatsu-chan’s diary?”

Akamatsu couldn’t deny it. The word ‘diary’ was clearly written on the soft pink cover.

“Ouma-kun, give that back. It’s private.”

She stood and made a grab for the book, but Ouma dodged effortlessly.

“Oh? So, there’s something in here you don’t want me to see?” He made a show of flicking through the pages, jumping away when Akamatsu once again tried to catch him. “You know, in this life-or-death situation, isn’t it dangerous to keep secrets? For all I know, the reason you don’t want me to read your diary is because you’re plotting a murder. How scary. I didn’t realise you were that kind of person, Akamatsu-chan.”

“I’d never—!“

“’Never’ what? Murder someone? Even if you were backed into a corner? Even if you were desperate? Oh dear, I think Akamatsu-chan’s lying!”

“Ouma-kun, stop it!” Akamatsu dived at Ouma one more time; he ducked and slipped through the door. Close to furious, Akamatsu charged after him.

He hadn’t gone far. Ouma stood at the other end of the hall, waving the diary above his head. “Come and get it, Akamatsu-chan!” he called. He waited for Akamatsu to give chase before running away.

She pursued him all over the school, while Ouma laughed like he was having the time of his life. He never went too far ahead: he’d stop at corners when she paused for breath, jump out from behind doors, and at one point managed to grab a sandwich from the dining hall. And he grinned all the while, holding the diary up as a teasing reminder of why she was chasing him.

It was all a game to Ouma, Akamatsu knew that much. As she ran, a tired part of her mind whispered he might grow bored if she gave up. Maybe he’d even return her diary. However, she also knew Ouma could just as easily disclose its contents to their classmates. She thought of the secrets held inside the diary, thought of the others hearing them in Ouma’s mocking voice, and continued running with a burning face.

Then Ouma tripped.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes. His face smacked against the hallway floor. Akamatsu slowed to a halt, breathing heavily.

She grabbed the diary first. It had slipped from Ouma’s grasp when he fell. She felt somewhat heartless for not immediately checking on Ouma, but she wasn’t going to lose the chance to get her diary back after all that running.

“Honestly, Ouma-kun… You can only blame yourself for this,” Akamatsu scolded. Then she realised Ouma hadn’t moved at all, not even a twitch, and a sliver of concern stabbed through her irritation.

“…Ouma-kun? Y-you’re okay, right? Hey, if this is another one of your pranks, it isn’t funny.”

She reached forward to tap his shoulder—Ouma’s hand shot out to grab her wrist. Akamatsu yelped and yanked her arm back. As she crawled away, Ouma laughed. He sat up, blood leaking from his nose and dripping onto the floor.

“Were you worried about me, Akamatsu-chan? Wow, you really are too soft-hearted…” Ouma wiped at his face. He froze when he saw the blood on his hand.

“You must have hurt yourself when you fell,” Akamatsu explained, somewhat wary as she watched Ouma’s blank expression. She was tempted to tell him off for that prank, but she was exhausted. She clutched her diary to her chest.

“A-Akamatsu-chan…!” Ouma sniffled dramatically, his eyes filling with crocodile tears. “I won’t last long with this wound… My organisation will fall apart without me! Please, Akamatsu-chan, you must succeed my title, and lead the organisation in my place…!”

“What are you talking about, Ouma-kun? It’s just a nosebleed. Come here.”

Akamatsu pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and reached for Ouma’s face—he let out a pained shriek the moment she touched his nose. She jerked back, panicked, but Ouma was laughing again.

“Please be serious, Ouma-kun,” Akamatsu muttered. Ouma’s nose was still bright red once she finished wiping the blood, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding at the very least.

“You really are a kind person, Akamatsu-chan.” Ouma’s voice lacked its usual teasing tone. Akamatsu looked away, a little embarrassed.

“I’m not just going to leave someone when they’re hurt, even if it’s a minor injury.”

“Is that so? Even if I did… this?”

Ouma reached forward to grab her diary once again. Akamatsu smacked him on the head.

“Ow! You’re so mean, Akamatsu-chan…”

Akamatsu couldn’t deal with Ouma for much longer. She had a headache, and her limbs ached after so much running. She stood up with a grumble.

“I’m going to bed.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, my dear Akamatsu-chan!” Ouma called as she walked. Akamatsu could only sigh.


End file.
